Living For You
by RuruPuppy2854
Summary: Angelique, a test subject, escaped into the streets of New Domino City. Jack, still the king of dueling and self centered, was asked to take care of her when Goodwin took a liking to her and agreed to let her stay in his mansion. Jack hates her for her fragile and weak self, but will he ever come to learn that not everything about Angelique is what he thought to be?


Another OC story, but hey, get used to it.

Angelique: At least it's better than nothing, but you should really update the other ones. I'm sure the readers are just dying to read the next chapter of the already published stories.

Right, I know, but I can't really write it again.

Angelique: What do you mean by 'writing it again'?

Well, my laptop sort of malfunctioned and the stories that I saved in there are currently unable to reach. My dad just needs to find a cord and then he should be able to squeeze the stories out onto a USB. And one more thing, the stories have the next _completed _chapters. Got it?

Angelique: Got it. Let's just get the chapter started, okay?

Read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

I resided in a cold and damp cell. I was only fed a few times. I was told that I shouldn't be fed too much or else I wouldn't be able to improve on my physical stamina. The only thing that ever comforted me in this terrible place was my own self. There was nothing else to help me. I was only an experiment to the people. I had no use in life other than to carry out lab tests and do this and that.

I kept thinking about how I ended up like this. I somehow reached the memories of how my parents were in debt. They tried to do everything they could to pay them. My parents overworked themselves, not even leaving time to celebrate their little girl's birthday, my birthday. I tried not to seem sad, saying they should try to do everything they could so they could stay alive. I didn't want them to pity me.

In the end, I cried by myself in my room. I knew I shouldn't try to balance everything out on my shoulders, but what else was there to do? Now, I am here, in this terrible cell because my parents couldn't keep up with the fees and bills. They had to sell me like a rag doll. Why would anyone sell their one and only precious daughter because of some stupid debt? I couldn't believe what they did to me! They were horrible parents.

Just then, the doors to my cell opened. It was one of the scientists. I looked up, my blue eyes flashing with anger and hatred. They called for me to follow them. It was like a lion asking a mouse to let it eat it. Seriously, I refused to stand up after what they put me through. I just simply refuse. Then, they bribed me with food. What was I supposed to do? Anything looked good enough to eat, even if it was just a loaf of bread or just plain old cheese, and I hated cheese with passion.

I stood up and followed him like the puppet I was, the white dress I was wearing swished ear my knees. I wished they had chosen someone else to do these experiments instead of me. I could only wish for the best to come, if there was anything like that. My best chance is to run away from here, but with my strength, would I really be able to pull it off? I could barely walk along the halls without falling once or twice. I sighed silently to myself.

"Okay, Angelique. I want you to run on this treadmill. Try your best now, we want consistent results," said one of them as I approached. I obediently obeyed and climbed up. The treadmill started to move and I ran along with it.

* * *

After they finished recording my data, they led me back to my cell. It was lonely there. I hadn't any other cell. It seemed I was isolated from any interactions by other people. I, who had hated to be pitied, pitied myself for letting myself get dragged into such things. Was it really worth letting these people control me?

* * *

I was sitting in my cell now, drawing imaginary shape on the floor like the little girl I was. I hardly knew anything about the world. I looked all over the place, taking in every little detail that was irrelevant to me. I hated how little there was to do. Once I looked at the doors to my cell, it seemed loose. I stood up and examined it. It was unlocked. This was probably my only chance so I opened it slowly, careful not to make any sounds, and dashed out of the building as fast as I could. After walking through the halls, I memorized every path there was.

I bolted out the main entrance once I found it. Now was the matter of where I should go. I had no place to hide nor did I have any clue on where I was. It had been so long since I saw the sun shining. I could tell my skin was pale. I followed my intuition and ran like crazy as far as I could. A little while later, I was in an alley way, hiding in the crevices that the trash cans have created. I was better than nothing I suppose. Rain started to pour down, making my glossy black hair wet, soaking in all of the water. I closed my blue eyes.

I never wanted to live like this. For all I cared, people could just let me die on the streets alone. I didn't need any of them. They were all irrelevant in my life. I reopened my eyes and stared at the sky that was full of dark gray clouds. I had never seen rain before nor did I ever feel the light and cool touch on my skin. Why did the sky cry?

I could only sit and stare in confusion. Life was complicated, so how do people live them? I had so many questions for the people of this world, questions that could've been answered if I wasn't trapped in a cage for most of my life.

I held the white material near my chest. The streets were filled with people under an object that varied in color and there was a stick to fro them to hold onto. I looked away. Then, noticing the blisters and bruises on my feet, I rubbed them gently. There were spots that were slightly bleeding, but this was nothing compared to the first time I did it. My body, at the time, was covered with bruises and blisters. The bleeding was worse than now.

I noticed two people, a female and a male, holding hands as they walked down the streets. They were smiling and staring into each other's eyes contently as if they were perfect for each other, but was that possible? Nothing is perfect, not even in a relationship. I hated how the optimistic people were always looking at the positive things instead of the bad. Wasn't it easier to look at the bad things in life when they surely will affect you more than anything else?

I just don't get how those people can easily look forward to a bright future when, clearly, they had no future to look forward to when they don't know what's going to happen next. For all I know, they might die the next minute. I was told by my mother, which I refused to believe, that anything can happen, even the bad things. At first, I thought she was just saying that to care me, but after what she did to me, it became a fact. There was no point in denying the truth that had been right in front of me all along. I had no proof to prove it wrong. It was right in every way and I couldn't deny it no matter how hard I tried.

My blue eyes moistened, threatening to let tears out, or was that the rain water? I felt a hot drop of liquid slide down my pale cheek, making a silvery, yet clear path before it glistened into millions of pieces after hitting my arm. Life was cruel, but why do humans have to let it be so cruel? I wanted life to be a straight path, awaiting the walker to walk it, but no. It had to be a path with a bunch of extra roads.

I couldn't take it anymore and let out all of my tears. Life was so hard on my, yet it was nice to others. I couldn't believe that I was so different from the others, enough to deserve this sadness that I enclosed and engraved in my heart. Why must I have to go through that fate? The answer to that, I didn't know. I only had the choice to follow through with the world's desires and listen obediently. I hated that I was limited on my movements.

Once the rain had died down, I stood up and twisted the hems of my dress to wrench out all the water. I was soaked to the bone and I didn't care. I didn't matter how soaked I was. It only mattered that I was still alive. Why I am still alive after I could've just let my life ended in a flash? Was there actually a purpose for me in life? I saw no point in living if there was nothing for me to do to help the world, the cruel and heartless world.

I walked around the place a bit, taking in the scenery around me. It all seemed so different. I had never seen most of the things around here. The world really evolved since the last time I saw it. The sky had cleared out and left a clear blue color in its place. There were splotches of white, clouds, here and there. Judging on my shadow underneath me, it was about noon. There was still a lot of time to explore. I walked and walked until I came upon this mansion. It was a huge one. It had metal fencing and a huge courtyard. I was curious and walked around and around, trying my best to see what was inside. I then heard some footsteps behind me and turned around to see who it was.

* * *

And that's a wrap. What do you think about the prologue, Angelique?

Angelique: I thought it was great, other than the part about y past. I guess you kinda stretched it out too much.

Don't care. I thought it was fine. Make sure to review!


End file.
